₪::Amai ::₪
by Sereitei
Summary: Quieres... que te diga lo que siento, saber el motivo por el que desvío la mirada de la tuya, que te diga el por que ahora mas que nunca no te soporto… y solo puedo decirte que eres un: Imbecil


**N/I:**

**eX-Dream:** XP, aquí de nuevo después de unos dias muy ajetreados en la escuela.

**Watanuki:** Ni tan ajetreados, por que hasta tiempo te dio de escribir.

**eX-Dream:** Cuando uno tiene la voluntad, todo se puede.

**Krad:** ¿Entonces cuando tienes voluntad de seguir con el fic de "R&D"

**eX-Dream:** u Espero que el siguiente One Shot sea de su agrado… haber si me salio bien.

**Krad:** ¬¬ Contesta… ¿Cuándo sale esa voluntad?

**eX-Dream:** :P ¡Vamos al FF!

**Krad:** ¬¬ Contesta

**Advertencia:** Anti-happy end y YAOI

"_cursiva_" dialogos

**By:** eX-Dream

**Edit:** eX-Holic

* * *

_Quieres que te diga lo que siento… quieres saber el motivo por el que desvío la mirada de la tuya… quieres conocer la razón detrás de mi actitud tan seca… quieres que te diga el por que ahora mas que nunca, no te soporto… y solo puedo decirte que eres un verdadero… imbecil._

**…AMAI…**

Ahí me tienen de nueva cuenta: Sentado en esta mesa, estudiando, o pretendiendo estudiar para el examen de Matemáticas… es interesente ver como ahora, cuando realmente deseo concentrarme en estas ecuaciones, mas que nunca pareciera que las matemáticas y yo somos "alienígenas", ellas para mi, y yo para ellas… Aun que tal vez las Matemáticas estén enojadas conmigo, por que mas que un gran ahínco por querer concentrarme de verdad en ellas por que deseo aprender, tengo un gran ahínco por querer concentrarme de verdad en ellas por que deseo olvidarme del aquí presente.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ Pregunta él, con esa mirada que me da coraje y flojera… idiota. _"Nada"_ Mi contestación firme, sin quitar la vista del libro. _"¿Seguro?"_ Suelto un sonido gutural que sea entendido como un: "Si. Tan seguro como que te amo." Aun que claro, él solo lo descifrara como un: "Si"… por que para mi desgracia, me resulta imposible decirle lo que siento, y al él, parece resultarle imposible descifrarlo… cortó será.

"_Que bueno que los encuentro"_ Y vuelve el chicle al zapato… ¿Qué no tiene a alguien mas a quien molestar¿O es que acaso no sabe hacer otra cosa que andar de pegajosa la mocosa esta?... ¡Alto! No debo desquitar mi coraje con los demás y menos con Kunogi, quien siempre a sido una buena amiga… y rival, grr… Aplica frenos Watanuki Kimihiro, no tienes por que mirarla con ojos de "perro de ataque"… y menos por ese… tonto

Solo hay que leer como yo mismo me confundo… no tengo nada de lógica cuando mi cabeza esta dando tantas vueltas como la lava… ¡La bendita lavadora!... ¡Dios! Desde que llegue de la escuela metí la ropa a la lavadora y han pasado ¡4hrs!... bueno, ese kimono ya pasó a mejor vida… ¡Buaaa! Yuuko-san me va a hacer trabajar de por vida si sigo así… por "así", entiéndanme: 4 vajillas echas polvo, 5 alfombras arruinadas (del coraje que me dio saber lo que sentía por ese… estúpido… después de "eso que le hice a las chicas que hablan con el… mister tarado, y regrese al trabajo", barrí con tanta fuerza las pobres alfombras, que terminaron siendo trapos de cocina), 15 jarrones convertidos en rompecabezas, y 1 zorro del tuvo atrapado en la cañería de la tienda luego de que sin pensar, lo use para destapar la coladera del lavabo…

¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa!... la culpa la tiene ese… imbecil…

¡Ah¡Rata de dos patas, animal rastrero, escoria de la vida, me estas volviendo loco con tanto sentimiento que te tengo!... agh, y yo que pensé que aclarando mis pensamientos todo se solucionaría… ya vi que no… ¡Ah! Si hasta me fui a "perder" en la montaña solo para poner en claro las cosas… aun que si, de verdad me perdí, y ahora que lo pienso ¡No fue por que quisiera realmente!… y si, a pesar de que no fue realmente algo deseado, si que puse las cosas en claro, y acepte que lo amo con locura, que no soporto ni un segundo lejos de su "fría" presencia de… cretino.

No me doy a entender.

Todo comenzó ese día. Yo estaba muy feliz por que Himawari-san me acababa de invitar a su fiesta de cumpleaños, y por desgracia, ese… baboso, me acompañaba camino de regreso de la escuela, y como es la costumbre de aquel… tonto… me arruino la cosa diciendo que la linda Himawari le entrego su invitación desde hacia una semana… ¡Me dio tanto coraje! (coraje, ahora se, producto mas que nada de que la chiclosa… Kunogi… me pudiera estar dando baje)... y para colmo de males, tres chicas ¡TRES CHICAS! Se le acercaron para pedirle que saliera con ellas al parque de diversiones… el muy… pen-sante… me dirigió una mirada de esas muy suyas: socarrona e irónica… odiaba tanto esa mirada, que de momento me entraron unas ganas de tomar el jarrón de flores que adornaba la mesa de exterior de una cafetería por la cual pasábamos, y metérsela por la boca, para luego tomar la sombrilla de la misma mesa, primero golpearlo con ella, y después metérsela por… por la boca junto con el maldito florero… conté hasta diez y me medio tranquilice… medio, hasta que ese… ¡estúpido¡Se dejo abrazar tan cariñosamente por una de las chicas que para terminarla intento besarlo y sin que el… cara dura pareciera oponerse! (tal vez debí tomar en consideración antes, que ese… bueno para nada… tiene una cara indescifrable)... ¡Esa si no la soportaba ni aun que fuese mi abuela!... y ni contando hasta diez en números romanos… ¡AGHHH!

No recuerdo bien lo que sucedió después… Según escuche de Kunogi, quien conocía a una de las chicas (que dice que de milagro no fue aparar al hospital como las otras dos), fue la mismísima segunda guerra mundial, que finalizo con ambulancias, patrullas y policías huyendo de mi, mientras arrastraba a ese… remedo de animal… hacia su templo, donde ante la sorpresa de Yuuko-san, quien acudió ante el llamado de un "deseo" (deseo mió, pero de matar a quien se pusiera en mi camino), selle con un poder desconocido al chico en su propio cuarto, del cual salio solo gracias a que Yuuko-san accedió a dejarlo trabajar en la tienda de por vida para pagar el precio de su deseo de volver a la libertad.

Y yo por mi parte, después de sellarlo en su habitación, aun "poseído" por ese espíritu que deseaba matar a cuanto se pusiera en mi camino, me interne en el bosque y termine perdido (preferiría el termino, vacaciones no planeadas), y no fue sino 14 días después, luego de todo una aventura donde aprendí a cocinar un conejo excelente, que encontré el camino de vuelta a la ciudad, con la mente clara.

El problema sobrevino cuando al regresar, el muy… so-penco… ni siquiera me pregunto donde estuve, o al menos ¡pudo haberse molestado por que lo selle en su habitación!... lo único que hizo el… inteligente… fue mirarme de arriba a bajo y preguntar por su almuerzo… ¡Inaceptable!

¡IDOTA¡TONTO¡IMBECIL¡BABOSO¡INSOPORTABLE¡CRETINO¡CRIATURA MALIGNA¡MALDITO¡MALDICION¡Y DEMAS DERIVACIONES YA SEA DE MALDECIR O CUALQUIER OTRA QUE REFLEJE MI CORAJE!

Pensé que podría soportar estar a su lado, pero cada vez que cruzamos miradas mi cara enrojece y mi boca, contrariando mis sentimientos, le echa en cara un injurio, el primero que se venga siempre esta bien, y siempre es el mismo resulta: "_idiota_" ¡¿Quién endemoniados demoNIOs es el idiota aquí¡¿él o yo?!... ¿Él por no darse cuenta de lo que siento y al menos decirme como le dijo a las gemelas "Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo" aun que después me deje de hablar de por vida y todavía después de?…¿ o Yo, por no decirle nada, por sentir lo que siento con tal fervor, por andar con una actitud de perros todo el día mirando siempre con cara de "te voy a asesinar" a cuanta mujer u hombre se le ponga enfrente…¡¿Quién carajos es peor¡Necesito un dulce!... ¿Y quien pensantes piensa en una dulce en momentos como este? Cuando enfrente mío tengo al tarado dueño de mis sueños mas "xxx" y "www", hablando con la pegajosidad en persona (o que la… debo de dejar de desquitarme con los demás… ¡Ahg!)… solo yo… ¡Quiero mi dulce!... últimamente como muchos dulces para calmar mi maldita ansiedad… ¡Estoy enamorado de un verdadero y reverendo… imbecil!... ¡Que alguien me ayude! Me estoy volviendo loco ;o;

"_¿Y por que no le dices lo que sientes por él?"_ A ese punto estaba ya tan borracho, que deje escapar sendas carcajadas que volvieron la mirada de todos los clientes de bar hacia mi y mi acompañante, quien se limito a beber otro trago mientras yo caía de la silla y me revolcaba de risa en el suelo. _"Ja, ja_…" Como pude, y apoyándome donde primero fuera, me levante y volví a sentarme en la silla… la cual tarde todavía en encontrar un par de minutos, al menos los suficientes como para que todo el bar volviera a la normalidad… era apenas mi segunda vez borracho, así que todavía no alcanzaba a controlar del todo los efectos sobre mi persona _"¿hablas en serio?" _inquirí incrédulo_ "Si"_ Respire profundo y tome otro trago _"Te dije que soy demasiado orgulloso y… hip… terco… primero… agh… vestiría un traje de conejita sexy, antes que decirle que…"_ mi rostro, pintado de alegría por el alcohol, se torna triste… reflejo mi verdadero sentir _"que lo amo"_ Él rubio sonrió y encerrando su celeste mirada entre sus parpados, tomó un ultimo trago y se puso en pie _"Gracias por la invitación. Tengo que irme"_ Tome el vaso, casi vació, con la punta de mis dedos y juguetee con él sin ver como mi acompañante se disponía a salir _"Ya abran encontrado lo que buscaban ¿no es así?" _Él asintió. _"¿Y por que no los ayudaste?"_ El ojos aqua se recargó en la barra y fijó la vista en la hilera de vinos detrás del barman_ "Por que… primero quería aclararme las ideas." "¿De que?" "De lo que siento por esa persona que me es especial"_ tome lo ultimo que quedaba en el vaso _"¿Y?"_ pregunte… _"Decidí decírselo, aun que el resto del viaje que compartimos me haga a un lado" "No seria mejor no decir nada y seguir a su lado ¿eh?" "Quizás si, quizás no. Abra que intentar_" Caminó hacia la salida, no sin antes agradecerme con una pequeña reverencia y un _"Si no te arrepientes de tu decisión, entonces esta bien, sea cual sea"_ Sonreí al verle cerrar la _puerta "Vaya. Si que esta seguro de lo que hará… lastima que ni su nombre le pregunte… hip… sin embargo, siento como su ya lo hubiera visto antes"._

"_Han pasado 10 años"_ Suspire _"Cierto. El tiempo es algo tan insípido y etéreo… hump"_ Tomamos un trago, dos, tres en silencio. _"No se lo dijiste ¿cierto?"_ No respondí a su pregunta. Pedí otra copa y con ella pareció servirse en frió mi respuesta. _"Ya veo. Y…" "No. No me arrepiento por ello."_ Volví a suspirar _"La soledad es cruel, pero mas cruel hubiera sido escuchar de sus labios un, no. Por ello, nunca le dije nada." "¿Estas seguro de que él diría que no?" "Si. Muy seguro." "Imagino que abra sido lo mejor para ti… Él ¿como esta ahora?"_ Sonreí. _"Es muy feliz. Kunogi-san esta por dar a luz a su primer niño, y yo seré el padrino."_ Los ojos del joven denotaron tristeza… sentía… _"No."_ Me miro extrañado cuando lo dije _"Por favor, no sientas lastima por mi."_ Mi expresión alegre era sincera _"Soy feliz si él es feliz"_ _"¿Pero nunca te has pregunta si él pudiese haber sido igual o mas feliz a tu lado?... quizás no sentía lo mismo por ti en ese momento, pero ¿Qué tal después?..." "Gracias"_ Detuve sus palabras con mi mano en su hombro _"Gracias por preocuparte, sin embargo, ni tu pareces el mismo de hace 10 años, ni yo soy el mismo de ese tiempo, y ahora entiendo que fue lo mejor, que aun que pudo haber sido feliz a mi lado, en ese tiempo yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar ese largo trayecto que significaba el ganarme su amor, por que ni yo mismo estaba seguro"_ Él lloro, lloro por mi, por él, por que él no era capas de idealizar su vida sin esa persona… aun después de tanto tiempo… _"Fye-san. Todo estará bien."_ Le dije, aun que la verdad, yo podría estar muy seguro de que mi decisión fue la correcta, pero no estaba seguro de que Kurogane regresara algún día a su lado.

Salí del bar… de ese mismo bar donde 10 años atrás me encontré por segunda vez con Fye-san… ¡Ja! Que pena, estaba tan borracho que ni lo reconocí… pobre, se ve tan decaído… y yo, solo puedo decirle un "todo saldrá bien" que ni yo me lo creo… idiota…

Ah…

En estos momentos, cuando siento volver el pasado, es cuando saco de la bolsa de mi pantalón un dulce, cuya envoltura junto con su contenido, siempre termina sin falta en la basura… es un recordatorio de que el arrepentimiento no tiene cabida en los sentimientos… aun después de tanto tiempo… aun después de que me enamore de ese… estúpido.

* * *

**N/F**

**eX-Dream:** T.T No ha sido lo mejor que e echo, pero trate de que así fuera. ¡Demasiado trabajo ha sobresaturado mi linda cabecita!

**Doumeki:** Y…

**Watanuki:** (_Entra en escena, trayendo en manos una copia del FF_) ¡Yo no soy así de impulsivo!

**Krad:** ¿Apuestas?

**Watanuki:** ¿Dijiste algo?

**Krad: **Nada

**Watanuki:** Mas te vale (_ve a la autora_) ¡¿Por qué me volviste a poner en el papel de la victima! … ¿Es que acaso no puedo tener un final feliz…?

**eX-Dream:** OuO ¡¿Al lado de Doumeki-chan?!

**Watanuki:** O//o ¡Claro que no! Al lado de Himawari-chan //

**eX-Dream:** Sigue soñando.

**Watanuki:** ¡Tú me odias!

**eX-Dream:** No. Simplemente resulta interesante el verte sufrir **… **Si no fuera así ¿Por qué razón crees que Dark es "como es contigo"?

**Watanuki:** ¬¬ Por que me odias.

**eX-Dream:** Al contrario. ¡Dark!

**Dark:** ¡Wata-chan¡Daisuki! (_tira a Watanuki en el suelo sin dejar de abrazarlo_)

**Krad:** ¬¬ Aho.

**Dark:** ¿Celoso?

**Krad:** Ya quisieras.

**eX-Dream:** Ejem ¡Ojala este fic haya sido de su agrado! Espero sus rewius fuera de que la idea la hayan disfrutado o no, con todos los comentarios que deseen.

**Krad:** ¿Cuándo viene la voluntad?

**eX-Dream:** Espero que muy pronto… //De verdad, intentare continuar el otro fic lo mas pronto posible//


End file.
